1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention generally relate to video coding and decoding, and more particularly, to motion compensation sequentially using global motion compensation and local motion compensation for video coding and decoding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion estimation and compensation play an important role in video data compression and use high temporal redundancy between consecutive frames in a video sequence for high compression efficiency. A motion in a video sequence is caused by movement of an object or panning, zooming, or rotation of a camera. Generally, a motion caused by movement of an object is called a local motion and a motion caused by panning, zooming, or rotation of a camera is called a global motion. Most objects have complicated motions, i.e., a global motion and a local motion, and the local motion may be very little. Therefore, it is necessary to perform motion compensation separately for the global motion and the local motion.